


Цена преданности

by Max_Planck



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Planck/pseuds/Max_Planck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычные варийские будни, приправленные кровью и запахом смерти. У каждого своя цена преданности. Для Занзаса - это жизнь, для Скуало - собственная гордость..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цена преданности

Занзас попытался открыть глаза. Задача оказалась непосильной. Захотелось выругаться, но язык тоже не слушался.   
\- Он не умрет! Ты у меня быстрее умрешь! – нет, так орать на том свете Скуало не разрешили бы.  
\- Скуало-сан, пожалуйста, не пугайте врачей. Уже трое сбежало, - этот голос Занзас узнал бы и в пекле. Мягкий, всепонимающий Савада Цунаеши - мусор вонгольский. Ярость прибавила Занзасу сил. Иногда ему казалось, что в его венах она течет вместо крови. Он приказал себе: «Соберись, тряпка!» и резко распахнул глаза. Он находился в палате неизвестной больницы. Скуало и Савады не было – видать, они ему приснились, решил Занзас. Но все же кто-то находился рядом.  
\- Мм? Ты очнулся, - Занзасу захотелось завыть – рядом с его кроватью сидел Хранитель Дождя Савады.  
\- Как хорошо, - продолжал говорить Ямамото. – Все так волновались.   
Он улыбнулся, и Занзасу захотелось запустить в него чем-то тяжелым.   
\- Подожди, ты же, наверное, хочешь пить, - улыбнулся Ямамото, подскочив со стула и подав Занзасу стакан с водою.   
Он уставился на Ямамото, пытаясь убить взглядом. «Дурак», как окрестил его Занзас, мягко засмеялся.   
\- Это просто вода. Скуало будет рад, что ты очнулся.   
Занзас не понимал, что он делает в больнице. Почему его тело такое слабое. И почему этот недоделанный мечник сидит рядом с ним? Пить из рук мальчишки он не собирался, поэтому попытался сесть и протянул руку к стакану. Сделать это было труднее, чем казалось. Рука дрожала, лицо покрылось испариной, а сердце намеревалось вырваться из груди. Но стакан он все же ухватил и кое-как напился, правда половина воды вылилась ему на футболку. Хорошо, хоть вонгольский щенок молчал.   
\- Я, наверное, позову врача, - тихо сказал Ямамото, но Занзас схватил его за запястья, качая головой, удалось даже родить хриплое:  
\- Нет.  
Ямамото улыбнулся, а потом почесал затылок:  
\- Так, а что же ты тогда хочешь?  
\- Убирайся.  
Ямамото улыбнулся, и Занзас почувствовал, как мягкое, едва теплое пламя дождя заструилось по его руке. Раздражение уходило, сердце перестало бешено стучать, Занзас закрыл глаза. «Скуало так не умеет. В нем слишком много ярости!» - подумал Занзас перед тем, как провалится в сон.

*  
Проснулся Занзас от ощущения, что кто-то за ним наблюдает. Так и есть – стоило открыть глаза – как взгляд выхватил копну рыжеватых волос.   
\- Чего тебе? – буркнул он.   
Цуна замялся, слегка покраснел и пролепетал:  
\- Я пришел тебя увидеть.   
\- Нагляделся? Пошел вон!   
Цуна встал со стула, а потом резко подался вперед и обнял Занзаса.  
\- Спасибо тебе. Я так благодарен, - пролепетал он над ухом.  
Занзас застыл. Ему с детства были неприятны прикосновения других людей. Объятия, поцелуи – все то, что люди ценили в отношениях – не трогало Занзасу. Он вообще ненавидел людей. Они всегда предавали, продавали друг друга – их ценность не больше, чем обыкновенного мусора. Но прикосновения Цуны вызывали не просто раздражение или отвращение, а самый настоящий ужас. Занзас никогда не забудет то ощущения беспомощности и ледяной опасности, что пронзили его в конце сражения с ним. В его мозгу навсегда отпечатались ощущение рук Цуны на его плечах и их обжигающий холод, обволакивающий его тело.   
\- Хээй! – прогромыхала над головой, и Занзас никогда еще не был так рад придурку.   
\- Савада, ты решил удушить босса до смерти?! – крикнул Скуало.  
Цуна резко отпрянув, краснея и бормоча, что никого убивать он не собирался. Скуало захохотал, а после вытолкал ошарашенного подростка из палаты.   
\- Сколько страсти, босс! Луссурия оценил бы, - захохотал Скуало.  
\- Заткнись! – рявкнул Занзас.   
\- Хреново выглядишь. Позвать Луссурию, чтобы сделал тебе макияж?   
Занзас схватил стакан и метко запустил им прямиком в голову своего капитана. Скуало замолчал, злобно сверля взглядом Занзаса.   
\- Пожрать принес? – спросил Занзас.  
Скуало молча кинул на кровать упакованные, еще теплые бифштексы.   
\- Будет не прожаренный – повыдергиваю твои патлы, - пробурчал Занзас, разрывая упаковку.   
Занзас жевал мясо, когда Скуало подошел к кровати и несильно сжал ногу.  
\- Чувствуешь?  
\- Что ты идиот? Знаю, - проворчал Занзас.  
\- Врачи сказали, что ты скорее всего не сможешь ходить, не будешь чувствовать ног. Вот бесполезные отбросы, - скривился Скуало.   
Занзас резко отбросил одеяло и посмотрел на свои ноги. Пошевелил пальцами – будто все нормально. Что Скуало несет? Ноги слушались его. Занзас сел на кровати, коснувшись голыми ступнями пола. Когда попытался встать, то понял, что без поддержки упадет. Скуало схватил его за руки.   
\- Где мои пистолеты? – спросил Занзас.   
\- Они у меня.   
Занзас плюхнулся обратно на кровать – стоять все же было тяжело. Скуало сел рядом.   
\- Что со мною произошло? – спросил Занзас.   
Скуало захохотал.  
\- Твой мозг наверняка специально блокирует воспоминания. Ты спас Саваду практически ценою собственной жизни.

*

Чего, а врагов у Вонголы было не счесть. И, когда Тимотео получил сообщение, что похитили Цуну, он не сильно удивился. Привык уже к такому. Хотя мальчика жаль. Еще совсем ребенок. Хоть и сильный, но ребенок. Надо действовать быстро и безжалостно. Кто мог бы справится лучше, чем Вария? Была большая вероятность, что Занзас откажется, кому как не ему, знать, что мальчишка не забывает обид. Но прошло уже два года. Занзас и Вария отлично справлялись со всеми заданиями, и никаких опасных действий с их стороны не наблюдалось. Тимотео казалось, что он смирился. Кольцо отвергло его – не было смысла воевать за него.   
Тимотео вошел в комнату, где его ожидали варийцы. Оглядев их лица, он невольно вздрогнул. «Ну и публика», только Занзас со своей необыкновенной харизмой мог собрать вокруг себя таких странных, но смертельно опасных людей.   
\- Чего случилось?! – рявкнул Скуало. Тимотео мысленно скривился - этот мальчишка умеет разговаривать нормально?   
\- Время – деньги, - подал голос Мармон. – Мы прождали полчаса – наши расценки повысились на 30%.  
\- Принцу нужна новая корона, - подал голос Бельфегор.   
Занзас молча смотрел на Тимотео. Будто знал о ситуации. Но это невозможно – они же проверяли. Вария к этому не причастна. Неужели гиперинтуиция? Но он же не Вонгола. Кольцо не могло соврать. Старею, подумал Тимотео. Скорее бы уже Цуна подрастал.   
\- Клан Фореста похитил Саваду Цунаеши, наследника клана Вонгола, - вот так, подумал Тимотео, надо им постоянно напоминать, кто наследник.   
Занзас все молчал.   
\- А что делали его Хранители?! В куклы играли? – рявкнул Скуало.   
\- Так он помер? Вот потеха, - захихикал Бельфегор.   
\- Не жалко щенка. Так ведь, босс? – сказал Леви.  
Занзас поднялся, схватил материалы и вышел из комнаты.  
\- Мамон, покупай билеты в Японию. И не жадничай, нам хорошо заплатят. Так ведь, босс Вонголы? – засмеялся Скуало. 

*

Больше всех Занзаса бесил Хранитель Урагана Савады. Он причитал, злился, требовал, чтобы ему дали координаты, ныл, что виноват. Когда Джанини рассказал о предполагаемых местах, где могут держать Саваду – осталось лишь решить, кто куда поедет. Занзас схватил папку с первыми попавшимися координатами, не глядя.   
\- Вы знаете, что делать, - сказал он. Джанини восхищенно глядел на него. Страшный и неприступный, смертельный и злобный, но какая аура, какое величие. Настоящий босс. Истинный лидер.   
\- Мы тоже поедем, - вставил Ямамото.  
\- Я правая рука Десятого, - в пятый раз повторил Гокудера. - Я обязан быть с Десятым, когда ему плохо.   
\- Я не собираюсь таскать с собою бесполезный мусор, - ответил Занзас.  
\- Сдохнуть решили? – спросил Скуало. – Еще успеете.   
Гокудера упал на колени, склонив голову перед Занзасом.  
\- Пожалуйста, возьми нас с собою. Это моя вина. Хранители должны приглядывать за своим Небом.   
\- Гокудера? – удивленно прошептал Ямамото.   
Даже варийцы молчали, ошеломленные подобной преданностью.   
Занзас несколько секунд смотрел на склонившегося парня, а потом резко развернулся и вышел.   
\- Босс такой чувствительный, - сказал Луссурия.  
\- Бел, берешь с собой недомерка, - гаркнул Скуало. – Пошли, пацан, ты же тоже наверняка побежишь следом? – кивнул он Ямамото. Тот улыбнулся и проследовал за Скуало.   
Бельфегор похлопал Гокудеру по плечу.  
\- Просить о чем-то босса – ну ты комедиант. Да у него даже черствой корочки не выпросишь. Он терпеть не может слабаков.   
Гокудера промолчал, отряхивая брюки, но подумал, что если нужно для спасения Десятого, то он у Занзаса не только черствую корочку выпросит, но и жизнь того заберет. Он вообще долгое время считал, что похищение дело рук Занзаса, пока Реборн не навел ему доказательств непричастности Варии. 

*  
Занзас знал, что найдет именно он. Была ли то интуиция Неба, или он просто был таким «везунчиком»? Но когда он ворвался в здание, замаскированное под склад пищевых продуктов, то в куче консервных банок и мешков муки, он увидел Саваду Цунаеши, едва живого. Ярость Занзаса сожгла все вокруг в считанные секунды. Фореста не успели даже испугаться, как познали сокрушительную силу пламени ярости. Цуна безвольно висел, привязанный к столбу. Его истерзанное тело покрывали синяки, кровоточащие раны. Занзас растопил железные оковы своим пламенем, и тощее тельце будущего босса Вонголы свалилось в руки. Что-то кольнуло в шею, но Занзас не обратил внимания, а токсин тем временем начал распространяться по крови. Он включил передатчик и сказал:  
\- Я нашел мелкого мусора.  
Все начали наперебой кричать, спрашивать, где Цуна. Занзаса это взбесило, и он раздавил передатчик.   
Цуна почувствовал, как чьи-то руки обхватили его. Он знал, теперь он в безопасности. Все закончилось. Он открыл глаза, взгляд наткнулся на воротник белой рубашки, из-за которого время от времени выскакивали разноцветные перышки.   
\- Занзас? – только и смог выдавить из себя Цуна.  
Занзас почувствовал, как тот всхлипнул, сильнее прижавшись к его груди.   
\- Только рыдать тут не вздумай, - буркнул Занзас.   
\- Не буду, - едва слышно прохрипел Цуна.   
Кто-то нацелился Занзасу в спину, он почувствовал это мгновенно. Обернулся и выстрелил. Мужчина упал, но падая, успел нажать какую-то кнопку на ноутбуке. Занзас подошел к телу. «До взрыва 30 секунд» бежала строка на экране.   
\- Вы в ловушке, - усмехнулся кровавой улыбкой мужчина.   
Занзас сделал единственное, что пришло на ум. Он бросил на пол Цуну, и укрыл его своим телом. Идиотский поступок, но мертвым все равно. 

*  
Огромный взрыв прогремел в ту минуту, когда машины варийцев подкатили к складу. Гокудера выскочил, стремглав понесся к огню, но друзья успели его схватить.  
\- Гребаный босс! – заорал, что есть сил Скуало.   
\- Помер, что ли? – удивился Бельфегор.  
\- Нам же меньше заплатят без босса, - недовольно хмыкнул Мамон. – Нашел время умирать. Нам срочно нужны три миллиона, чтобы починить сад в особняке.   
\- Десятый! – орал Гокудера, срывая голос.   
Скуало не верил, что Занзас мог так подохнуть. Только не во время спасения этого мальчишки. Он разгребал мечом остатки, надеясь найти потайной люк, убежище, где они могли спрятаться от взрыва. Может, Занзас успел выбежать из здания до взрыва. Может, это он сам подорвал все. Он мог бы, усмехнулся Скуало. Внезапно меч Скуало на что-то наткнулся, и раздался звенящий звук, как при ударе мечей. Скуало стер копоть, что скрывала стальную пирамиду, под которой вполне мог укрыться человек. А когда по стали поползли трещинки, высвобождая спрятанное внутри пламя, Скуало уже хохотал от счастья.   
\- Ах ты, чертов босс, и из ада дорогу найдешь.   
Сталь рассыпалась в порошок, явив взору Занзаса, склонившегося над Цуной. Мальчишка свернулся калачиком, одной рукой обхватив пистолет Занзаса, а на лбу его полыхало пламя возрождения. Хранители бросились к нему, радостно вопя. Занзас же тем временем поднялся, спрятал пистолеты и сказал:  
\- Уберите этот мусор.   
Скуало захохотал. Но внезапно смех его прекратился, так как Занзас ступив пару шагов, резко затормозил и начал падать. Скуало успел его подхватить у самой земли. 

*  
Занзас умирал. Это понимали все. Лучшие врачи Вонголы трудились день и ночь, чтобы изобрести антитоксин. Пламя Солнца исцелило раны и ожоги, но от действия яда оно было бессильно. Токсины проникли в сердце, легкие и в клетки мозга. Никто не давал никаких гарантий. Если выживет, то скорее всего будет парализован ниже пояса – повреждены ткани костного мозга, объясняли врачи Скуало. Тот рычал на них, обзывал всех идиотами и грозился сделать покойниками. Он так злился, что пугал даже своих. Остальные варийцы тоже сильно переживали, хоть и профессионально это скрывали. Они приходили каждый день и засиживались в палате Занзаса до сумерок. Бельфегор с Мамоном играли в карты, Леви каждый день приносил любимую еду и пока никто не видел, шептал боссу на ухо, как сильно он его любит. Луссурия пел песенки и держал Занзаса за руку. Ночами же с боссом сидел Скуало. Когда все уходили, он беззвучной тенью пробирался в палату и до рассвета сторожил сон Занзаса. Иногда говорил с ним, кричал на него, даже умолял пару раз, но в основном просто смотрел. Занзас молчал. Ему было плевать. На Варию, на Скуало, на жизнь. Скуало не хотел снова жить без Занзаса, он знал, насколько его жизнь была никчемной и пустой без этого человека. Он бесил, раздражал, раз в день его хотелось прибить, но Скуало любил его и восхищался им. Скуало никогда не встречал таких, как Занзас. Никто не мог сравниться с ним. Никто.   
А когда Занзас пришел в себя, то Скуало едва не расплакался от счастья, затопившего его сердце. Если умел бы, то точно заплакал. 

*  
Савада Цунаеши поправился очень быстро. Пламя солнца тому не мало поспособствовало. А также друзья, их улыбки и забота. Правда, Гокудера теперь ни на шаг не отходил от Цуны, чем его несколько пугал, но в основном все было как раньше. Мамин чай, крики Ламбо, кулинария Бьянки, спокойствие Ямамото, экстрим старшего брата. И, конечно, Киеко-чан, ее улыбка, ее глаза, ее голос. Цуна еще никогда не чувствовал себя таким влюбленным. Даже собрался признаться Киеко, но она пришла со старшим братом, и Цуна постеснялся. Вечерами, когда все уходили, он прокрадывался в палату Занзаса. Тот все еще спал, а его сон сторожил Скуало. Он несколько минут смотрел на спящего и уходил. Он чувствовал, что все будет хорошо. Это же Занзас. Никого так Цуна не боялся. Хотя и был тем еще трусом, но от Занзаса просто кровь стыла в жилах.   
Засыпая, Цуна каждую ночь прокручивал в голове тот взрыв.   
Занзас склонился над ним, заслоняя, его глаза сверкали кроваво-красным блеском. Цуну поразили спокойствие и хладнокровие, что излучал Занзас. Словно не его сейчас взрывом разнесет на кусочки. Из кармана Занзаса выпали перчатки Цуны, тот удивленно схватил их, быстро одев, и сразу почувствовал облегчение. Не хотелось умирать без них. Как побитый щенок. Цуна встретился взглядом с Занзасом, в них не было обреченности или страха. Какой же ты необыкновенный, Занзас, с легкой завистью и восхищением подумал Цуна. И тут его озарило. Он активировал пламя и схватился за пистолет Занзаса. Потом Цуна все размышлял, как у них вышло. Без слов, без объяснений – они просто сделали это. Их общее пламя соединилось, закружилось, окутало их. Насыщенного оранжевого цвета и плотное, как карамель. Они создали пламя созидания, как потом объяснил ему Реборн. Но гиперинтуиция уже тогда подсказала Цуне, что они делают. Стальная пирамида возникла вокруг них в мгновение ока. Скрепленная пламенем, она выстояла против силы взрыва.   
\- Зачем ты.. – Цуна решился спросить. Зачем ты спас меня, зачем пришел за мною? Ты же ненавидишь меня, Занзас.  
\- Мусор, - бросил Занзас. – Ты Вонгола.   
Над ухом грохотал взрыв, но Цуна ничего не слышал, кроме биения своего сердца. Занзас принял его, признал в нем своего. 

*  
Занзас к своему неудовольствию понял, что стал очень популярной персоной в Намимори. Каждый мусор, отброс, щенок считал за радость прийти к нему в палату и поблагодарить за спасение Цуны. Бесило это неимоверно. Злился босс – получали все вокруг. Леви стоически терпел, Бельфегор прятался за кресло от гнева босса, Мармон посылал в палату только свою иллюзию (и не зря – Занзас раз за разом выжигал ее пламенем), Луссурия всегда перед тем, как войти набирал побольше мяса и выставлял его перед собою, как щит. Занзас становился добрее, когда жевал. Но если мясо ему не нравилось – то Луссурия вылетал в окно вместе со столом. И лишь Скуало мог слегка охладить гнев Занзаса, а если и не охладить, то перевести на себя. Ибо он так орал и злился, что даже Занзас затыкался, оглушенный его бешеной энергетикой. Но самое забавное было то, что как Скуало не клял и не материл его, махал у него перед лицом мечом, а все равно шел и исполнял то, что просил Занзас.   
В итоге Занзас так достал всех в больнице, что сразу трое врачей написали ему выписку домой, а Тимотео прислал частный самолет, после того как большая часть состава Варии слегка с нервным расстройством, а треть написала заявление об уходе или переводе. Только Хранителям Занзаса, казалось, все ни по чем. Хотя убраться из Японии был рад каждый. 

*  
Скуало впервые за долгое время расслабился, очутившись дома. Особняк Варии, скрытый густым лесом, казался лучшим местом на планете. Леви тащил вещи Занзаса, не доверив эту «почетную» миссию никому из персонала. Мамон сразу куда-то скрылся, заявив, что пойдет считать убытки. Бельфегор отправился на поиски Франа, практически уверенный, что за его отсутствие мелкий наделала кучу пакостей принцу.   
\- Я спать, - сказал Скуало. Занзас ничего не сказал. Правда, Скуало и не рассчитывал. Он поднялся в свою комнату и мигом завалился спать, не успев даже толком раздеться. Занзас был здоров – остальное его не волновало. 

*  
Занзас вертел в руке бокал вина и наблюдал за пляшущим огнем в камине. Спать не хотелось. Он пытался вспомнить взрыв и события похищения Савады, но в голове было пусто. Внезапно раздался звонок. Занзас ответил, не глядя на номер звонившего.   
\- Занзас? – только Савада Цунаеши умел произносить его имя так, будто просил, извинялся и клял одновременно.   
\- Нет, блин, Митрандир, - огрызнулся Занзас.  
\- А, - выдав невнятный звук, Цунаеши замолчал.   
\- Что тебе нужно, Савада Цунаеши? – устало спросил Занзас.   
\- Прости, - затараторил Цуна. – Я не подумал. Спокойной ночи.  
\- Говори, раз уж потрудился достать мой номер.  
\- Нет. Я просто хотел.. хотел узнать, что с тобой все хорошо, - заикаясь, произнес Цуна.   
Слова Цуны, словно открыли люк, и воспоминания рванули неудержимой лавиной. Занзас сжал мобильный так, что тот рассыпался на части. Воспоминания яркие и четкие заполнили разум. Глаза Цуны, в которых светились боль и страх, а также упрямство и решительность. Омерзительный запах крови и рыбных консервов. Ярость, что опалила мозг, словно тысячи иголок и неудержимое желание сжечь всех и вся, кто посмел поднять руку на Вонголу, пусть самую никчемную и мелкую ее часть, но все же Вонголу. А также он вспомнил свое заточение в больнице, как разум пытался пробиться сквозь скованное тело. Занзас поднялся с кресла.   
"Долги нужно отдавать".

*  
Осторожно отворив двери, Занзас вошел в спальню Скуало. Рядом скользнул Бестер. Занзас выпустил его, когда приехал – бедняга томился все эти недели взаперти. Лигр не отходил от хозяина ни на шаг, терся об ноги и тихо урчал. Занзас сел на кровать, Бестер улегся у его ног.   
Скуало спал, прижав руку с мечом к груди. Глупый мусор, вздохнул Занзас. Он наклонился и принялся отстегивать ремни, что держали меч. Положив меч на ближайший столик, Занзас кивнул Бестеру. Тот мягко запрыгнул на кровать, подобрался к Скуало и принялся вылизывать его лицо. Не прошло и минуты, как тот резко подорвался, оглушительно вопя.  
\- Бестер! – заорал он. Лигр смотрел на него, слегка наклонив лохматую голову. Занзас начал хохотать – вид у Скуало был презабавный.   
\- Последних мозгов лишился, босс?! – заорал он в ответ на смех. Занзас позвал Бестера, и тот послушно спрыгнул с кровати и вышел из комнаты.   
Скуало клял его на всех языках, что знал, а таких было не мало. Занзас налил себе вина, слушая ор. Материться Скуало умел. Злился он вообще мастерски.   
\- Заткнись, - приказал Занзас.  
Скуало зарычал, махнув волосами, но послушно замолчал. Скинул куртку, сапоги и отправился в ванную. Зажурчала вода, послышался мат. Занзас улыбнулся – горячая вода-то кончилась. Мармон за этим строго следил, как и за всеми тысячами мелочей, что позволяло экономить деньги. Занзас огляделся вокруг – в комнате Скуало не было фотографий семьи или любимой девушки, не было старых призов или почетных грамот. Ничего личного. Комната бойца, для которого смысл жизни – находить и побеждать. Занзас собрался уже уйти, как взгляд зацепился за уголок фотографии, выглядывающей из-под книги. Занзас потянул ее – на фото изображены он и Скуало. Занзас-то почти не изменился (8 лет ледяного плена остановили для него время), а вот Скуало был совсем другим – тощим, неуклюжим ребенком.   
Занзас вспомнил не только, как спасал Цуну, но и ночи проведенные в больнице. Слова, что говорили ему подчиненные, дыхание Скуало, что ночами сторожил его. Занзас не был сентиментальным, но не мог отрицать, что преданность Варии тешила сердце.   
\- На твоем лице такая глупая улыбка, что я уж подумал, что твое тело захватил Мукуро, - сказал Скуало.  
Занзас скривился, он и не заметил, как начал улыбаться. Чертов мусор! Ходит тихо, как кошка.  
\- Не подкрадывайся ко мне! – рявкнул Занзас.  
Скуало снизал плечами, причуды босса его никогда особо не впечатляли. Псих. Зато свой, родной.   
\- Проваливай, я хочу спать, - сказал Скуало, залезая под одеяло.   
Занзас развернулся и направился к выходу. Взявшись за ручку двери, он внезапно остановился.  
\- Ты нужен мне завтра, мусор. Не вздумай проспать.  
Скуало вздрогнул, но когда Занзас ушел, засыпал с улыбкой на устах.   
Занзас так никогда и никому не сказал, что причиной, заставившей его очнуться, и начать быстро выздоравливать, были слова Скуало, сказанные накануне.   
\- Ты нужен мне.  
Тихие, полные мольбы слова, пробудили Занзаса, заставили понять, что он теряет время, валяясь овощем. Если такой гордец, как Скуало, начинает умолять, то не остается другого выбора, как проснуться и поджечь волосы одной нахальной акуле. 

*

Наутро Занзас злился и кидался тарелками, и Скуало решил, что мягкий и добрый босс ему вчера приснился. Они едва не подрались, когда Занзас заставил Скуало поехать в Японию. Это при том, что они прибыли оттуда только вчера. Но потом позвонил Тимотео, и поездку пришлось отложить. Для Варии имелась работенка, чисто варийская - только для психов и безумцев.  
\- Пошел покупать смокинг, - сказал Скуало.  
\- Надеюсь, из своих сбережений? – спросил Мамон.  
\- Грр, - только и услышал он в ответ.   
\- Принц обойдется без смокинга – он и так прекрасен, - вставил Бельфегор.  
\- Семпай, - протянул Фран. – Снова все деньги в карты проиграли?   
\- Ах ты, мелкая пакостная лягушка, - сказал Бельфегор, кидаясь кинжалами в голову Франа.  
\- Босс, - сказал Луссурия, до этого с минуту наблюдавший за Занзасом. – Я смотрю, наш капитан порезал твою руку. Давай я залечу?  
Занзас закинул ноги на стол, игнорируя слова Луссурии.  
\- Купишь и мне смокинг, - бросил Занзас вслед уходящему Скуало. Тот лишь раздраженно махнул волосами, но ничего не ответил.   
\- Босс, я могу купить Вам, - опаленный ревностью, предложил Леви.   
\- Не нужно, - ответил Занзас.   
Он смотрел вслед Скуало, пряча ухмылку за стаканом, полным вина.   
Просто Скуало не представлял, насколько сильно он был нужен ему.


End file.
